


A Moment Between Family

by BloodyDemonWitch



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: But different because Luke is trans, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Family, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Past Mpreg, Trans Luke Skywalker, but it isn't really mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyDemonWitch/pseuds/BloodyDemonWitch
Summary: After the birth of their daughter, Luke and Din had decided to not let people visit yet.  So, imagine Din's surprise when he opened their bedroom door only to find a unfamiliar man sitting next to his riduur on the bed. A man who Din certainly didn’t let in to their home.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 463





	A Moment Between Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lukedjarin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukedjarin/gifts).



> So, the finale aired and really didn't have an excuses anymore.  
> This fic is for [ lukedjarin](https://lukedjarin.tumblr.com/), since I used a lot of their headcanons and because I love seeing their posts on my Tumblr dashboard.

“Luke, have you seen- osik!” Din swore loudly, when he opened the bedroom door.

Luke had been on bed rest ever since Rey had been born, two weeks ago, since the birth had been hard on him.

For two weeks Din had pulled every trick to keep the restless Jedi in bed. He knew Luke hated not being able to make himself useful, but Luke also knew bed rest was necessary. Plus, it gave him a lot of time to bond with their new born daughter. And of course Grogu didn’t mind the extra attention he got from Luke now either. Even if he had to share his parents now

They had decided not to allow people to visit yet. Not until Luke had recovered from the difficult birth, somewhat. And, if Din was being real honest, because they wanted some time for themselves, away from duty and other people. Just Din, Luke and their two children. 

So, imagine Din's surprise when he opened their bedroom door only to find a unfamiliar man sitting next to his riduur on the bed. A man who Din certainly didn’t let in to their home and, now that he looked better, there was something off about this man.

It was like he was looking at a hologram rather than a man, but the bed was dipped down where he sat. The man had his arm slung over Luke’s shoulders and was looking at the tiny bundle in Luke’s arms with a look of absolute adoration.

Neither Luke nor the stranger had looked up when Din had entered the room, giving him enough time to stumble back into the living room to gather his helmet, so he could cover his face. He contemplated getting his blaster, but decided against it. If Luke trusted his man enough to let him that near their daughter, Din could trust him as well.

He walked back into the bedroom, helmet tightly secured, just in time to hear the stranger say:

“She’s beautiful, young one.”

“She really is.” Luke agreed.

Din cleared his throat and Luke finally looked up. He smiled brightly.

“Din.” He greeted and Din walked towards the bed.

Din cupped Luke's cheek softly pressed their foreheads together. He pulled away, but not before stroking Luke’s cheek with his thumb.

The possessiveness of the actions was clear to everybody in the room, but the stranger didn’t seem embarrassed. No, he actually looked at them with a happy look on his face.

“I guess introductions are in order.” Luke sighed, while rocking the sleeping baby up and down in his arms.

“Din meet my father, Anakin Skywalker. Father meet my husband, Din Djarin.”

Din's brain short circuited.

“Weren’t you dead?” He asked bluntly and Luke scoffed at his rudeness.

The stranger, Luke’s father apparently, just smiled amused.

“Bold of you to assume that death could stop me from meeting my grandchild.” he snorted

Luke rolled his eyes.

“Some Jedi are able to maintain their consciousness after death.” He explained, when Din remained silent.

“To watch over their legacy.” Anakin added and lovingly ruffled his son’s hair before pulling his arm back from Luke’s shoulders.

“Or to offer guidance.” Luke provided.

“I see.” Din said. Not entirely getting it, but not wanting to get into Luke’s powers right now.

He sat down on the bed on Luke’s other side. Rey yawned in her sleep and Din’s heart clenched in his chest. Luke leaned over and put his head between the crook of Din’s helmet and his shoulder. He sighed contently.

“Are you hungry?” Din asked in a low voice.

He knew Luke would often forget to eat and growing up in an environment where food had been regularly scarce had made him more immune to the feeling of hunger. 

Luke shook his head.

“I’m fine, thank you.”

Meanwhile Anakin was looking at the display with a smile on his face. Luke seemed happy, really happy. And if Luke was happy, Anakin was happy for him.

Anakin felt short stab of sadness when he felt the Force calling him back. He stood up from the bed. Luke and Din didn’t even notice it. Until Anakin cleared his throat and they looked up.

“Luke,” Anakin nodded towards Din, “I approve.”

Luke rolled his eyes and his cheeks turned slightly pink.

“Thank you, Father.” Only a hint of sarcasm could be heard in his voice.

Anakin turned his gaze upon Din.

“If you hurt my son,”

Luke pulled a face.

“You will not be able to find peace, even in death.”

Din didn’t waver at the threat and didn’t seem impressed.

“I understand.” Was all he said, but he didn’t feel threatened one bit.

“I have to go. The Force is calling me back.”

Anakin pressed a kiss on Luke’s forehead.

“Goodbye, my Son.”

He stroked over Rey’s cheek with one finger.

“Goodbye, little Rey.”

He nodded to Din.

“Goodbye, Din Djarin. May the Force be with you.”

Anakin turned his back on them and disappeared. For a moment nobody said anything.

“Does your father visit often?” Din asked and moved to pull his helmet off.

“No actually.” Luke answered.

He started to rock Rey up and down again, as she was starting to fuss. Din stuck out his hands in a silent question. Luke complied and handed Rey to him.

“This is the first time I have seen him in a couple of years.” Luke sighed.

“It takes a lot of power and energy for him to appear.”

“So, your dead father used a lot of power and energy to manifest himself back to the world of the living just so he could see his grandchild?”

Luke blushed.

“Yeah, well if you say it like that it sounds stupid.”

Din shook his head, looking at Rey who had now comfortably settled back into her blankets.

“It’s not stupid. I just sometimes forget what you can do.”

Luke hooked a finger under Din’s chin and softly turned his head. Dark eyes met light eyes. They softly rested their foreheads together.

“Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum.” Din whispered.

“I love you too.” Luke answered.

And everything was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](https://bloodydemonwitch.tumblr.com/)


End file.
